S3 E18
Summary To Do Appearances In order of appearance * Prince * Breanne * Chester * Pabu * Henri * Brink * Chui * Birgitta Locations The Frigid North Quote of the Week TBD Events Prince notices blood in the snow, it’s a fresh trail Blood trail goes to a door Prince goes back into the tavern and leans on a window, waiting and watching Pabu is asleep on top of Breanne Breanne wakes up early, starts checking on the men Prince notices nothing in the night Morning hits, but it isn’t bright Breanne’s crew start to stir Breanne disappears behind the bar, reappears with a frown, goes upstairs Henri wakes to some noise, raised voices Gets up, heads downstairs Henri says good morning to a crew member he says it’s icy Henri asks if they’ve seen snow before Henri has never seen it before, she likes to think of it as millions of tiny dew drops, it’s kinda beautiful The crew member chatters back in Frandellese Breanne comes down with the bar keep Henri, morning Breanne, morning you, how you all doing? Breanne, morning to you Henri, you all sleep okay? Breanne, I’ll be better once I know I have safe passage for the crew Bar keep, I’d prefer to be in bed Breanne, well I’ll help with breakfast if need be, but the men have to have it Henri, you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you have any live chickens? Bar keep, no Henri, what do ya’ll have to eat? Bar keep, travel biscuit and whatever I can scrounge up Henri, oh I’m sure that’s nice, maybe Bar keep goes to the back, waves Breanne off, she goes to sit with the crew Henri, morning Jack! Ya’ll sleep well Prince, I don’t sleep (he’s looking outside) Henri, oh you should sleep works wonders for your skin - I know you got that natural glow Prince, never needed it Henri, oh everyone says that’s you’re just being a grumpy toddler Prince, haven’t slept in years Henri, well don’t exaggerate, I weren’t born yesterday - I was born 30 years ago Henri, you seen snow? Prince, I’m keeping an eye on our investment, there is something else interesting outside, a trail of blood Henri, a trail of blood? what kinda blood? like the kind you get from your nosebleed, or lady trouble, or from killing a man? I’ve seen plenty of all three Prince, it seems like something was hunted and grabbed Henri, oh Jack, you ain’t been hunting Prince, it depends on what can hunt something so large Henri, well I can hunt something that large, I fought bears, they are pretty big Henri, you know what Jack, I think this lack of sleep is making you paranoid in your head Prince raises an eyebrow, who’s worried? Henri, you’ve been staring out this window at blood trails and not sleeping, that ain’t normal Rest of the guys come downstairs, Chester will at some point Henri, Hi Chester Chester, good morning Henri, you sleep okay? you know Jack didn’t sleep at all? Chester, huh? you going be all right? Prince, you don’t need to worry about me Chester, well if a man say he dunt need worrying about Henri, apparently they’re making breakfast but they aint got eggs Henri, there’s some blood in the snow, Jack’s worried about it, but it’s probably nothing as people huntin Chester, you see any footprints? Henri, we can follow the prints if you like Prince, I was going to wait for our guide Henri, why are you standing here? Prince, it’s warm in here Henri, go to sleep Jack Prince, I would if I could Henri, a man only stares out the window if he’s worrying Prince, a cornered animal can wait A figure comes out of the door and goes to Chui’s establishment Prince notices this from the tavern window The figure is wearing armour made of iron and fur, big hood, sword and shield on the back The figure goes up the stairs, knocks on Chui’s door Chui coughs Knocks again The figure coughs Chui, ah Brink, do come in? Brink, what are you doing? today is the day we are leaving Chui, we have to, er, today’s the day? I agreed today, not tomorrow? Brink, yeah, not today, tomorrow Chui, this is a problem Brink, you’re a problem, this is why I like you Chui, it appears I have a scheduling problem, I, er, hoping to leave you behind She laughs Brink, I afraid you’re out of luck Chui, well no time like the present, I guess Chui whips off the covers, and rolls, he’s naked He turns over, arse first and bends over and pulls on his clothes and packs his bags She sits in a chair in the corner and waits Chui, I think I’ve found us some travelling companions, they have paid for my services Chui is wearing a furry hat, big sling bag, some kind of gord on a string Once he’s bundled up Chui, shall we? Brink, I think so Prince leaves the tavern Henri stands in the doorway Henri, Jack, it’s nothing to worry about Henri follows Prince Brink, who are these people you’ve met? Prince leans against a wall inside Chui’s building to see them arrive Henri is fanning herself and stands next to Jack Henri, Jack what are ya’ll doing? Prince is shh’ing her Chui walks back out of the building Brink is following When they get out of the building, they go back towards the tavern The conversation continues Chui, some fellows seeking guidance, protection, to Gearheim Brink, you’re sure? Chui, I know these hands, like… Brink, you’re wearing gloves Chui, very common saying Brink, wouldn’t call it common, that’s why I like you Chui, Oh I need to just fetch my things, thye are just inside, you can’t miss them, a big orc inside, a silver skinned individual and a lovely girl with a southern something, I;ll be with you shortly and we can prepare, and we can set off as soon as you’d like Brink goes into the tavern Chui goes straight for the main gate, whistling a tune as he does Brink looks for the people Chui described Brink, excuse me, you are the traveling seeking guidance? Breanne, it sort of stops being travel when the boat goes down brink, but you’re ready to leave? Breanne, well I wouldn’t say so for my men, but if I’m needed with ambassador prince then Brink, a Prince, and an ambassador? Breanne, I think it might be both Brink, he had strange parents Brink, Chui is waiting to leave Breanne, I don’t know who that is Brink, he might have had head in wine Breanne, oh, him, had no dealings, but I think I know Brink, he told me you’ve paid him Breanne, ah that wasn’t me Brink, ah the dirty fucker Brink bumps into Prince Brink, eh, you’re the silver man Prince, I’ve been called worse Brink has piercing pale eyes, pale skin human woman, early mid-forties, deepening laugh lines - heavy black eye-shadow - she’s tall, 5’10”, long pale blonde hair down to her waist she’s wearing armour with fur and hard angles, fitting Scottish-esque claymore on her back, big round shield Brink, have you seen our guide? Prince, our guide? Brink, I think he was trying to leave us in the snow Brink, ah hello Henri, hi there Brink, um, you have hired our neutral acquaintance, Chui Henri, ah, Chui, we drank with him last night Brink, I think he’s waiting for us at the gate Brink, who is the Prince and who is the ambassador? Prince, I am Prince Henri, Jack Prince Brink, my name is Brink Prince sees Chui going off into the distance Chester arrives on the scene Henri, oh look at Jack running after… Chester, is there trouble? Henri, Hi Brink, my name is Henri Mainprize Chester, you going to let Jack run off by himself? Henri, Jack gets scared Brink, where are your supplies? Henri, you coming with us? Brink notices that Chui is beyond the gate Prince has pegged it, into a fly, taking some snow with him as he goes Henri and Brink talk about family, etc. Brink, bear with me I need to get supplies She goes back and collects her sled, with supplies and tents Back pack slung over one shoulder Chui in front, Prince caught up Chester and Henri follow on, Brink catches up Henri, you want me to help pull the sleigh? Brink, you don’t have to Chui sees a shadow over him Chui goes down and slide back on his own face as Prince lands in front Chui, ah morning Prince, you seem to be earlier Chui, I am surveying ahead, to make sure the way ahead of us is clear, I sent Brink to find you, and then I checked ahead, travel light but not light, supplies, calories and wearing the physical. anyway checking the terrain about to head back? you know much? Prince thinks this is a bit fishy Chester, they’ve gone awful far Henri, I imagine they’re keen to start the day Brink, further north you go the colder it gets Chui says loudly, it’s fine, we can go soon, it’s clear Prince, interesting to hear the conversation between you and your friend Prince, let us return and find out They both gesture and say together, after you! Brink, Chui said you were heading to Gearberg Henri, well then I guess that’s where I am going, we should warn them about the dragon Brink, you know? Henri, that is why I am here Brink, that is why I am here Henri, reckon you can take it? Brink, I haven’t seen it, but I won’t take it without going to the peak Chester, a mighty sword on the peak Henri says she just wants to tell people about the dragon Chester, that’s true Henri, so many crops, so many horses, I observed that thing for at least one minute and I tell you one thing, we’re fucked Brink, this is why I am visiting the North Henri, to get the sword Brink, I don’t know if it’s a sword The group meet in the middle Brink, Chui got bought back I see Chui, I am leading this group, the employee Brink, I know what you’re up to Brink, you paid him? Chui, there’s lots to do Brink, I am ready, I will wait by the gate, the only way out Chui, then I will see you shortly Prince, where do you think you’re going? Chester, where do you get something warm here? Henri, where do you buy furs? Chui, there is the colour of the mountain walls, colour of the mountain bears, colour of the mountain stags .. . Brink, grey. brown. black. don’t let him out of your sight Prince, maybe I re-evaluate the fee Brink, you did not gamble on his breath trick did you? Prince, Miss Mainprize, would you be find in watching our guide? Henri, why Chui is a good man Brink, he likes to compete and be the first to not writing all of the dialogue Chui has gone Brink points out that Prince will need more furs Brink, we may have to make the trip without him, that’s okay Brink will sell he recently hunted meat, as she can’t cure it right now Brink decides to dress the group, furs and clothes Henri and Chester need to get food (food for the group for a couple of days) Chui has two sleds and bedrolls Brink, how many days travel? Chui, well it’s (makes excuses), on my own.. . Brink, ah so you don’t know They discuss how long it would take Everyone is battered with cold A snow storm approaches There is a sign, rammed between a trio of rocks, very intentional Brink, be on your guard, we might have company Henri, friends? Chester is not looking well Brink, don’t be a hero, sit down Chester rolls onto the sled and is wrapped up warm Brink draws her claymore, holds it in one hand and walks to the sign Prince heals with light and warmth those near it is a harshly drawn rune, it’s cautionary Chui, I’ve seen similar Brink, indicating what? Chui, I thought it was I was not welcome Brink, this is understandable, because it’s you Chui, whoever left this sign left a message Chui suggests they find the folk Chester is dying Prince goes to his side, kneels down and grasps at the symbol, saying some hushed words “in her love” Pink in colours, the visual turns some of the snow to blossoms Henri, I didn’t know you were a priest! Prince, I am not Chester, thank you Jack They decide to go forward into the camp and find help Brink, I think we should move quickly The storm seems to abate Looking over at the deep north, you can see that way lies death In this moment it is almost calm Looks like a drift in the snow, prominent mound, a shelter Brink can see the cave mouth, it’s a deep dwelling There are lines of fish hanging up Brink, I think it would be wise to take rest here Chui, they will return and find a troop descend upon them owlbear, can’t you read? every one is on edge, Henri draws fans, Chui is staring at the owl Owlbear yells at Chester (and heals him) She tells them to get in, or their catch their death Henri asks for owlbear’s name, but she won’t give it Chui says the locals call them “owlbears” It is a particularly harsh storm The storm feels intentional they talk of where Gearberg is, and where the Trial of the Peak is Chui wants to be the first to get up Brink wants to be the first Owlbear says she thinks none of them will make it Chester says he can do the trail Owlbear, we’re not going anywhere soon - the storm is bad Henri talks some facts about herself My name is Brink Bletsian Chester introduces himself, here to kill a dragon Henri says we all have the same dream Brink, you have no weapons Chester is in the undergarments of plate mail with furs on top Chester, well no, they sent me to court in Frandelle, took my weapons Brink hands over an axe Owlbear, you may call me owlbear, or Birgitta Chui, Chui is not my real name, I mean these aren’t tattoos Prince, You want to know the truth? I was not born, I just existed. My kind … Brink, you were created some how Prince, as are all celestials that are born by god Henri, the voice from above, the god Brink, you are a child of deity? Prince, as a Diva of the Radiant, I just was Brink, you were born of the Radiant, a god from Hygard Prince, there was no knowing of being born, there just was, there was observation, there was watching Chester, how long you said you’ve been awake Prince, for as long as there has been time Brink, I find this very hard to believe, you have fallen from the heavens to find this dragon? Chester, God sent you to kill the dragon? Prince, I was on the mortal plane before there were dragons Brink, in the South you have one God? Henri, yeah Brink, you should visit Hygard some time, it’s a mess, many Gods Brink, one God for everything? Chester, goodness, togetherness Brink, what about the bad in your world? Chester, why would God represent something bad, if it didn’t come from god then it’s not holy Brink, you believe that your god created everything Chester, yes Henri, I think it’s more like, God created something and we all create things ourselves, and things can go wrong Chester, God made like the first stuff Brink, my family follow the old God, Gods of the Wilds and Sexuality and the Underworld Chester, that doesn’t sound pleasant Henri, makes it easier for me to understand, having one God Henri, maybe each place does have a voice It is widely accepted in the Free Kingdoms that God is in the capital and you can meet them freely Henri and Chester say they haven’t had the need to go to see God Brink, Jack, is there anything else you want to share? Prince, I have been here for hundreds of years Brink, fairly good for your age Prince, this is just a mortal vessel Brink, this is very interesting, are you mortal, are you immortal? Prince, I don’t know Brink touches Jack’s wings, his leg, his skin is colder than her Prince, is only here on a matter of personal vengeance against the person who let the dragon loose Henri, are you saying someone let that dragon loose? Prince, the dragon had been sealed away by the kings of hygard, and whatever these four elements were - the person that unleashed the dragon was formerly a mortal, a pure unholy bitch Henri, strong words to call a lady, hope she deserves it Chester, she let out a dragon Prince, she met my sharp vengeance twice, second time there was nothing left of her Brink, she is finished, but her handiwork is still at large Chui falls asleep Prince, Igneon referred himself to an immortal god, he might not be killable, although we have slain gods before Henri laughs Brink, everything is killable Henri takes off her wig before she goes to bed, her hair underneath is short and black, tucked behind her ears - the wig is southern belle, all curls, Henri takes the tiny knives out of the wig When everyone else is asleep Prince asks if Birgitta is a healer She frowns at him, laughs and says, I just told him to deal with it Prince, I think Chester would take well to that After Credits Cutting back to the steps at Le Palace, Divine Ephiny still stood at the top She is looking up now A shadow quickly and wholly obscured the steps and the palace A small shake of the head “you again”.